Beauty And The Blond
by CandiesAndOtherDisasters
Summary: Naruto's a model, Sasuke's a businessman. When the two get selected to be the "most wanted men", the tension rise. What will happen between the two after they have a fight and one confess his feelings? OneShot, LEMON SasuNaru. updated
1. Chapter 1

**CandiesAndOtherDisasters:** Hya! So listen, I'm having a slight problem on my other NaruSasu fic so in th meantime I decided to do a lemon oneshot. It's my first time writing a lemon soo... yeah. And I tried, TRIED, to be funny so be gentle. Well I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!** This is an updated version** 'cause I didn't really like the older version. Too corny and way too many grammar and spelling errors.

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Main SasuNaru, hints of ItaDeida.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.  
**Summary:** Naruto's a model, Sasuke's a businessman. When the two get selected to be the most wanted man, the tension rise. What will happen between the two after they have a fight and one confess his feelings?

* * *

--

It has been yet another tempting day to kill who ever surrounded him for our little Sasuke.

First, the phone would not stop ringing and his lame excuse of a secretary was no where in sight, probably hitting on one of the employees. He should have fired the pink haired slut ages ago. Second, his brother seemed to find new ways to annoy the hell out of him, and believe him, it worked.

People were clinging to Sasuke all day, and he barely managed to shrug them off. Really, if he didn't have the self control of an Uchiha, he would've most likely went mad and killed every person in sight until he was satisfied.

After a very long meeting, Sasuke entered his office and locked the door. He wanted some peace and quiet and be able to relax. So much for that. You can only imagine our young Uchiha's face when he saw his picture on the cover of the local newspaper with the title 'Most wanted men".

But the thing that seem to annoy him most, was the one he was sharing the spot with. The most idiotic, loud mouth blond on earth. Yup you guessed it, none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was a successful model-actor. His foreign features seemed to increase his natural beauty and for that he was one of the most wanted models in the fashion industry. His acting career was blooming and he just finished a lead role on some romance movie.

Traveling all over the world, Naruto noticed that he was popular even outside the borders of Japan. His smile was as breathtaking as his beauty and he didn't seem to mind the attention. Growing up as an orphan and get beaten up almost on a daily basis, only made him stronger and when there were people who tried to bring down his career, he smiled warmly as if it did not affect him at all, and it really didn't.

There was more to the blond than just his beauty. He may act cheerful and happy, but when no one was watching,he would lock himself and paint. Anything, from views to people. He was asked to show those creations, but preferred to keep them only for his eyes to watch. It was the only private thing in his messy life, who could blame him?

He didn't seem surprised to find his photo along with said title. But he could not understand why he had to be printed so close to the Uchiha male. Their relationship was far from friendly. Naruto didn't know why, but he simply didn't like Sasuke. Not one bit.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The same said magazine was having a big party at some fancy hotel and of course that both Sasuke and Naruto were invited as VIP.

Sasuke was currently standing on a stool, hands raised to his sides as his measurements were taken. His brother insisted on a new suit for him and after half an hour of blabbing about needing to look good that night, Sasuke gave in.

Some crazy old lady kept "accidentally" touching and stroking his butt and all he did was clench his teeth and fists, and glare at his brother's attempts not to laugh. He wouldn't if he cared for his life. After the nightmare was over, Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in the older brother's car and on their way for lunch.

Sasuke inhaled deeply a drag from his cigarette and sighed, leaving the smoke to blow out of the window. He needed to relax, though he didn't know the reason for his stress. Sasuke sighed for the hundredth time that day and Itachi couldn't stand it any more. Just as Sasuke inhaled and was about to let out a sigh his brother spoke.

"Shut up." He said in a low threatening tone.

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke said while looking at his brother like he grew a second head.

"You keep sighing and it's annoying so shut up." Itachi said simply, not averting his eyes from the road. Silence befell the car and Itachi found it even more annoying than the constant sighing, so he decided to break the silence and ask something that has been bothering him for a while.

"What's wrong, little brother? You seem awfully stressed lately." Sasuke looked at Itachi and couldn't help smirking.

"Is this concern I hear in your voice, dear brother?" Sasuke said, his smirk growing wider with each word escaping his mouth.

"Foolish little brother, is it that strange that I am interested in your state?" Itachi said while finding the closest parking spot he could fine from the cafe.

"Yes it is. Are you really interested?" Sasuke said as he stepped out of the car and headed to the entrance along his brother. The waiter seated them and although he seemed to recognize them, after taking their orders, he walked away.

"Actually I am, for my surprise. So, what is it? Women trouble?" Itachi asked and crossed his arms and legs at the same time.

"Psh. Hardly." The raven haired male mumbled and leaned back, letting his head hover in the air.

"Men trouble?" Itachi held a hint of amusement in his eyes and his lips seemed to curve and turn into a smirk. Sasuke looked at him and shook his head before letting it drop once more. Some squealing waitress came running to their direction with their coffee and Itachi couldn't help wondering how she managed not to spill it.

She came to a stop when she was close enough and placed the cups over to them, making sure they'll both have a nice view of her cleavage. Sasuke smacked his forehead and dragged the hand down to his mouth while Itachi's shoulders were trembling, his head lowered and his lips tightening as he tried not to mock the girl for her attempts.

She smiled to both and walked away swinging her hips on her way. Sasuke started to bang his head over the table and Itachi had to stop him from making a complete fool of himself. After all, it was no fun if he himself didn't cause it.  
Sasuke glanced at the waitresses, that flashed them a smile and wiggled their fingers, and looked back at his brother only to catch him waving back to them.

Sasuke kicked him in the shin under the table and Itachi brought his hand to his sore leg and with the most innocent look he could muster he said "What?"

Sasuke glared at him and said in a low whisper yet one that sounded like a scream "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Being polite. You know, maybe if you wouldn't play hard to get they wouldn't cling to you so much." Itachi said and sipped his cappuccino.

"Yeah right. That would only give them the idea I'm interested. No thank you..." Sasuke said and closed his eyes after he too sipped a small sip from his coffee.

"You haven't answer my question yet. What is it that's bothering you?" Itachi looked deep into Sasuke's eyes while asking this.

"I truly have no idea, Aniki. I just feel...I don't know...Overly stressed..." Sasuke said and shrugged. Itachi Chuckled at his brother which made Sasuke stare confused at Itachi.

"Tell me , little brother, when exactly was the last time you had sex?" Itachi said, calm as ever, and propped his elbows on the small table, leaning his head on the back of his hand. Sasuke choked on his drink at his Brother's boldness and looked at him with wide eyes while still trying to settle his breath. It seems like his older brother never cease to amaze him. Never.

"Excuse me?! Where did that come from? And I will not share my personal intimate life with you!" Sasuke said loud enough so he would sound threatening but at the same time won't draw unwanted attention. Itachi noticed the tint blush on Sasuke's cheeks when he finished his statement and shook his head. His brother was certainly foolish.

"No need to be so flushed. It's quite common to have sexual frustration, young Sasuke. Although, according to the number of women who's willing to give them selves to you I would not have expected this."  
Frustrated? Sexually?! Did Sasuke hear right? Did his brother just indicate he needed a physical release? No, he must have heard wrong.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked trying to sound as calm as he could be.

"You heard me, and you know I'm right. Look at me for example. I'm calm, relaxed and happy. All thanks to Deida-"

"Okay okay! I get it. I don't need you to scar me for life. God... So what do you suggest?" Sasuke said and looked at his brother with a raised brow.

"Are you blind or something? Do you not see the women surround you? Pick one and get on with it." Itachi talked with Sasuke about his own sex life in the most comfortable way, that sometimes it shocked Sasuke. No, disturbed him.

"No way I'm taking one of those clingy, annoying shallow women. I think I deserve better than that."

"Now now, Sasuke, this is no time for being picky. Just get it over with and believe me you'll feel better. Trust me."

_'And what good did it ever do me?'_

--

"I am NOT wearing that! '.Way!"

"Oh will you pipe down for a second? It looks good on you!" Jiraya said as he and Iruka examined the blond. He was wearing a black silk button down shirt with a matching elegant black pants and black shoes. It was way too dark for our little hyper Blondie.

"It's too black! I look like that Uchiha bastard!" Naruto said , more to himself than to the other two in the room, and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He did resemble the younger Uchiha and he didn't like it. At all.

"But you look good in black, Naruto. It highlights your hair and eyes." Iruka said as he knelt down next to the blond to fix something in his pants. Naruto looked over himself again and sighed. He did look good in black, but it still made him look like him. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Jiraya and Iruka.

"Fine, I'll wear the black one. So, tell me again why you're here?" Naruto said as he walked to another room to change back to his usual clothes.

"We just came to congratulate you for your new title. Must feel good to be wanted." Jiraya said and sighed in disappointment. He wanted to be wanted too.

"Not really. Doesn't feel different or something." Naruto said and walked back to the room with his orange T-shirt and black sweat pants, and walked to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"I noticed some Uchiha guy was on the cover with you. Do you know him? He looks about your age." Iruka asked as he, Naruto and Jiraya sat on the couch.

"Psh. That snotty teme. Yeah, I know him, although I wish I didn't. And he's older than me. twenty-five I think." Naruto shrugged and munched on his chips.

"I see you don't like him. Why?" Iruka asked as he too took a bite.

"I don't know. I just don't. I mean look at him-" Naruto pointed at the newspaper with his and Sasuke's picture "-Everything about him says Rich-Snob-Bastard."

"He is quite handsome, don't you think?" Jiraya threw the paper at Naruto for him to look.

"Uhh, he's alright I guess." Naruto said and felt his face warming up when he looked at the picture. 'Why the fuck am I blushing?'

"... You like him!" Jiraya pointed an accusing finger at Naruto but said it with a smirk.

"Put your finger down, old man, You might poke someone's eye with it. And What makes you think I 'like' him?" Naruto made air quotation marks on the like part.

"You look like a human tomato." Iruka pointed out.

"He's hot! That doesn't mean I like him!" Naruto explained, although a little shocked he admitted that aloud.

"Ahh, you see. You think he's hot, therefore you like him." Jiraya said and grinned a winning grin at Naruto. 'He should cave in three, two, one...'

"Fine! I like him! There, I said it! Now will you please leave me alone?" Naruto exclaimed and glared at the two.

"All I wanted to hear. Bye, Naruto, see you tonight." And with that they left. At the moment the door closed Naruto let out a scream and threw himself down on the couch.

_'Now they will never leave me alone...'_

--

Hours went by quickly and the hotel gates were open for the guests. It was 9 o'clock and the VIP's were about to arrive any minute. The paparazzi were all over the place and newsreporters were waiting at the entrance.

Countless of limo's and sports cars were arriving and people were all over the place. Many celebs showed up and were immediately attacked by cameras and reporters desperate for some dirt.

Finally, half an hour after the party started, Sasuke showed up with his black Porsche Carrera GT (Show off...) and stepped out of it, handing the keys to the one that takes care of the cars. (Have no idea what's it called...) Some gasps were heard and all eyes were on him. But you seriously couldn't blame them for staring. He wore a black suit with the jacket open, revealing a dark blue button up shirt that hung slightly loose and a white tie, that was yet again, loose.

He looked H-O-T. And he knew it. Reporters, cameras and even celebrities were storming at him like a pack of wolves on a hunk of meat. It didn't take long for Sasuke to get a headache. A big one. He didn't have a problem if it was one or two people but goddammit, there were at least twenty people around him! He desperately tried to shake them off but they were freakin' super glued to him.

Just when Sasuke was about to give up, a limo stopped in front of them and quickly one of the valets came and opened the door. Out of the car stepped the most gorgeous blond in the world, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto wore a black elegant pants with a slightly tight black shirt that defined the Blond's well built muscles and a hot red loose tie, similar to Sasuke's. His hair was messy but in a way that framed perfectly his strong features. The black clothes seemed to highlight his golden hair and sky blue eyes. Finish the look with his most famous fox grin, and you have a walking sex god.

He walked down to where Sasuke was and completely ignored the questions that were thrown at him as he closed the distance between them. He stopped a foot away from the raven and smirked.

"Uchiha." Naruto said and looked deep into onyx eyes.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said and returned the look. The two stood there for a minute, taking in the other's presence.

They scanned each other from head to toe and although none would ever admit, each thought the other looked incredible. Naruto was literally sex on legs. Everything about him screamed 'Sexy'. Blond hair, blue eyes, surprisingly natural tanned skin and tall ,muscled yet skinny figure. He's the definition of "wet dream".

Sasuke was pretty much the same, but from different reasons. His pale smooth skin contradicted with his pink plump lips and his eyes were onyx with a hint of crimson, soft black hair with bangs that slightly covered his eyes, mixed with his low husky and incredibly sexy voice makes people wonder what it would sound like having that voice scream their names in the heat of lovemaking.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the two's staring contest was interrupted by one of the reporters.

"Say, is it true that you're gay, as the rumors say?" That question was directed to Naruto. The blond chuckled at the boldness of the question and smirked.

"Yes and no. I go both ways." Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blond. How could he answer such a personal question? Does he has no private life? If it was Sasuke who was questioned, he would probably beat the shit out of him or at least glare at him so badly, the poor guy would piss his pants.

'_Wait a second, did Naruto just admit he's Bi?_' Sasuke averted his gaze from Naruto to the reporter when hew heard his name being mentioned.

"Is it also true that there's something between you and Sasuke Uchiha?" He aimed the microphone to Naruto, patiently waiting for an answer. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned.

He took advantage of Sasuke's unawareness and sneaked his hand around the older man's waist, bringing him close and strattling the raven. Sasuke looked at the Blond confused and somewhat uncomfortable from the closeness, but when Naruto's grin went wider the only thing that Sasuke could think of was "_God please tell me he's not serio-_"

"Yeah, we've been dating for a while now, but what can I say? I like him." Naruto winked and looked at Sasuke. "Well, if you'll excuse me, me and my date here are going to enjoy the party" and with that said Naruto dragged Sasuke away from all the mess. Sasuke struggled, mentally noting that the blond was way stronger than he looked, and finally broke away from his grasp. Sasuke looked at Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him close and glaring with all his might.

"What. The fuck. Were. You. Doing?" Sasuke hissed while looking into those amused cerulean eyes.

"Hey, watch the shirt, it's expensive-" Naruto freed himself and straightened his wrinkled shirt "-And relax, alright? I was just messing with ya. God, you really do have no sense of humor. A pure Uchiha." Naruto crossed his arms and smirked when he swore he could almost hear the vein in on Sasuke's temple pop. '_Oh this is just way too much fun..._'

"No sense of humor, hah? I'll show you sense of hu-" A sudden light shone on the two and almost blinded them as a spotlight was directed to them.

"Please welcome our special guests for tonight , your pick for top most wanted men, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!"

The host clapped and soon every single hand in the crowd was busy clapping or whistling as Naruto shrugged and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, dragging him over to the stage. '_Okay, that blond gotta stop yanking me all over the place..._'  
Naruto and Sasuke climbed onto the stage and kissed the host before standing in front of the microphone side by side. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly while Sasuke stood there, looking bored.

"This is such a great honor. For both of us. Wow, I... Wow. Thank you!" Naruto chuckled when everyone broke into whistles and claps once again and clapped along with them, not before jamming his elbow in Sasuke's ribs, motioning him to clap too. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while looking at Naruto but complied anyways.

Music started to blast out of the speakers and all started dancing. Naruto walked to the bar and got a glass of red wine. His swirled it around, watching the blood like liquid and smelled it, inhaling the aroma and finally taking a sip, from the corner of his eye spotting Sasuke walking over towards him.

He pulled down the glass from his lips and groaned as the bittersweet taste slipped down his throat. Licking his lips, he looks over to where Sasuke was standing and smirks. Sasuke looked back and sighed.

"What?" He asked, constantly rubbing his temple.

"Nothing." Naruto said but kept looking at the raven. Sasuke started to feel uncomfortable so he turned to look at the people dancing. Naruto was thinking of ways to make the stoic Uchiha to show as much emotions he could get him to. Some cute blond model with a high ponytail, about 20 years old, ran over to them and asked if one of them would like to dance with her. Sasuke, being his usual rude self, ignored her. Naruto glared at the man and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Sure, I'd love to dance with you." He placed his glass in Sasuke's hands and walked over with the girl to the dance floor. They started slow, dancing not too close. The girl introduced herself as Ino and Naruto smiled.

When the DJ started to play "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake, innocent went out the window. Naruto placed his hands on her waist and she in return placed hers around his neck. They were as close as they could get, dancing to the beats and flinging their hair as they go. Naruto looked over to where Sasuke was and almost tripped.

Jealous was written all over the raven's face as his eyes bore into the girls back. Naruto was feeling proud of himself, but at the same time something else. He was... Happy. '_Weird.._.'

Naruto shook the thought off and continued with his plan. He whispered something to the girl, never looking away from Sasuke and seeing the girl nod he swirled her around so he was facing her back. The song Changed to "Low" By Flo-rida and each time they said low, Naruto and Ino shook their hips down and then back up.

Something inside of Sasuke sank. He felt weird looking at Naruto and that girl dancing so close, grinding into each other, it made him feel something he forgot he could feel. Jealousy. But why was he jealous, he didn't know, or at least he convinced himself he didn't.

The song ended and Naruto and Ino said goodbye. Naruto walked to where Sasuke was standing, but before he could say anything, the older male placed the glass on the bar and practically ran to the bathroom, and it wasn't because he had to go. He didn't want Naruto to see him with this jealous mixed with anger expression.

Naruto quickly followed Sasuke and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke leaned against the sink, one hand covering his brow as the other was shoved deep in his pocket. Naruto walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, starting to feel worry for the raven haired male.  
At the moment the hand touched his shoulder, Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the nearest wall with their face so close, their noses were touching. Sasuke glared at the blond, something he did a lot recently.

"Are you determined to make my life a living hell?" Sasuke said and a small smirk crept down his face, why, again he did not know.

"Among most things." Naruto smirked back, somewhat glad to see Sasuke in his usual self, both not noticing the flash of light coming from the door. Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto, turning to the door but stopping mid step to turn his face to the Blond.

"You better tell that reporter the truth before it would spread out." Sasuke said and proceeded to walk away, not before hearing Naruto snicker and say "Got it."

--

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke stared at his newspaper in shock and anger. On the front page was a picture that disturbed Sasuke greatly.

It showed him and Naruto, the blond pinned to the wall and Sasuke closing on him, both smirking. Under it, with big red letters, was written "Beauty and the Blond". '_Oh how original..._'

Sasuke flipped the page and went to the article. He started reading it aloud to himself and felt like beating the hell out of someone, a Blond to be exact.

"...In addition to the early comment from Naruto, the couple was found in the hotel's bathroom, closer than ever. Some sources say they heard the two in mid love making?! What!?"

Sasuke read the lines over and over. He dropped the paper onto the floor and looked around his sight resting on his 42" TV set.

"Oh god no, please..." Sasuke hurried to the remote and flicked the TV open, channeling between stations until finding the thing he feared most. There, on some talk show he never heard of, was his and Naruto's picture on the background screens and two women were discussing the matter.

**"...It wasn't that much of a surprise. On every event that they were seen together, there was always some kind of tension between them. Who knows exactly how long they've been hiding this. I think..."**

Sasuke sat on the couch and ran his hand in his hair. He couldn't believe what was happening. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, but instead he bet that he was going to be more disturbed than ever. He thought he told the dobe to take of it.

Naruto... he's the cause of this and he was going to pay. Sasuke grabbed his coat and car keys and walked out of the house, bumping into Itachi on his way out. The older brother only smirked and walked to the couch, thinking '_Must be pretty demanding that Naruto..._'

Sasuke started his car and sped to where he was almost sure Naruto lived.

When he arrived to the blue windowed skyscraper he walked inside and pressed on the "Penthouse" button in the elevator. Finally reaching the top floor he walked to the door with the sign "Uzumaki" on it. He banged on the door as loud as he could and after a minute he was welcome by a very sleepy Naruto. The blond rubbed his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"The fuck, man? It's like 10 in the morning. Go away."

Naruto wanted to close the door but Sasuke placed his foot to prevent from the door closing. He glared at Naruto and the blond sighed and opened the door widely, letting Sasuke in. Sasuke waited for Naruto to close the door before pinning him over it and looking deep into his wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea what your big mouth has done?" Sasuke asked, shaking the shorter male lightly. Naruto shook his head in response and Sasuke leapt onto the TV remote, turning it on and switching to that talk show he saw earlier.  
Naruto walked over to the TV and looked at it with wide eyes. He looked at Sasuke and then back at the TV then Sasuke again.

"Well?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at the gaping male in front of him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and waved his hands.

"I swear I told that guy it wasn't true. I had no idea!" Naruto backed slightly when he felt Sasuke getting upset.

"Why did you have to say that thing anyway? To annoy me? Is that it?" Sasuke walked a step forward and Naruto took a step back. with each sentence they did this until Naruto was up against the front door again.

"No! It wasn't to annoy you."

"Then what is it?"

"I... I..." Naruto looked to the sides looking for a way to escape. He found none.

"You... what? What is it?" Sasuke was starting to get impatient.

"I'm..."

"What!?" Sasuke was yelling by now.

"I meant it, alright?! I said I like you 'cause I meant it! Happy?!" Naruto breathed heavily and looked at Sasuke's shocked face.

He expected the Blond to say something like "It was fun watching you get mad" or "I had nothing better to do", but to admit he liked the raven, that he did not expect.

Sasuke stood in silence, still trying to digest what the blond had just said 'He...Likes me?'. Naruto quickly walked passed him and headed for the kitchen. His eyes started to sting as tears filled his eyes. Telling Sasuke he liked him wasn't the problem, the lack of response from the raven was.

Sasuke still stared at the door, trying to find something to say. His mind seemed to go blank. He turned to look to the direction Naruto took off and walked after. Naruto sat on the counter, a glass of water by his side and his head hidden by his hands. Sasuke walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but at the moment he touched him, Naruto got up and walked away.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and spun him around so he would face him, his eyes widening in shock, sadness and even guilt. The blond's beautiful eyes were now bloodshot and swollen, his nose red and tears stains covered his cheeks. They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity until Naruto opened his mouth.

"Look Sasuke, I really can't deal with this right now I have things to do so if you got what you came for I suggest you lea-"

"I like you." Sasuke looked at the blond's changing expression from anger and hurt to shocked and confused. Naruto searched the raven's eyes for something, something that would tell him Sasuke's making a joke on his expanse and that he should just kick the shit out of him. He wanted to hit him so bad, yet he wanted to hold him and kiss him.

"If this is a joke, it's so not funny." Naruto hissed.

"I mean it! I do like you, I have no fuckin' idea why, but I do. A lot." Sasuke's grip on Naruto's wrist loosened and he held it softly, caressing the tanned flesh with his thumb.

_'T__he teme will be the end of me._' Naruto's eyes softened and he looked at Sasuke when a grin slowly started spreading on his lips.

"Then prove it." Naruto walked close to Sasuke, seductive eyes staring at wondering ones.

"W-What?" Sasuke gulped when the blond was pressing up against him. '_Did I just stutter? Man he's awfully close...Dammit, Sasuke, stop being such a girl!_'

"You heard me. Prove me you like me. Do it." Naruto got on his tip toes to even the heights with the taller male and whispered the last part in his ear, making Sasuke shudder in pleasure. He leaned back and closed almost completely the gap between their lips, slightly brushing his over Sasuke's.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself as he leaned forward and captured the blond's lips in a bruising kiss. He brought his hand to the back of Naruto's head as the other held his slim hips. Naruto entangled his hands in Sasuke's hair pulling him closer if possible.

Sasuke backed him to the counter and sneaked his hands to Naruto's thighs and lifted him on the counter. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and moaned when pale hands sneaked under his shirt and caressed his sensitive stomach. Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke's bottom lip, nibbling on it. Sasuke parted his lips and let Naruto warm muscle plunge into his mouth.

Their tongues danced and swirled in each others mouth, starting a fight for dominance. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tongue, making the blond create sounds that made his body shiver with pleasure. They broke for air and a chain of saliva connected their mouths. They panted and looked at one another with half lidded eyes, eyes clouded with lust and arousal.

Naruto jumped off the counter and held Sasuke's hands, leading him to the back of the apartment, to his bedroom. They entered it and Naruto threw Sasuke onto the red silk sheets on the king sized bed and walked to the other end of the room. He turned on the music and "Scream" by Timbarland was played in the background as Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who propped himself on his elbows as he watched the blond.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked although he wanted Naruto to continue.

"Shut up and enjoy it, bastard." Naruto smirked seductively at him and unbuttoned his orange PJ T-shirt slowly, moving along the music. When the buttons were off he slid his shirt over his shoulders and down to the floor, exposing a tanned and flat stomach with a light presence of a six pack covered with a black swirl tribal tattoo.

Naruto ran his hands down his chest and abs, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke, who looked like he was about to drool. Naruto lowered himself on the bed and hovered over Sasuke, straddling his hips. He licked the raven's cheek and lips before pulling the black T-shirt over his head.

Pale creamy skin ,well defined muscles and two pink nipples were revealed to the blond who hungrily licked , nipped and sucked on the neck and collarbone, drawing sounds the raven didn't know he could make. He moved downwards and gave a long lick to one of the nipples before sucking on it, rubbing the other between his fingers.

He licked his way down, swirling his tongue around the navel and dipping his tongue in it, making Sasuke groan. He smirked and worked on the button of the jeans , pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He pulled the pants down along with the boxers, making Sasuke sigh when his erection was freed from the becoming slightly tight jeans.

Naruto stared for a moment before smirking and thinking '_impressive, Uchiha._'

He held the base and started stroking, wanting to see what sounds he could bring the raven to make for him. He licked from the base to the tip, licking the precum covered slit. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking on it lightly.

"Damn, Naruto, stop teas- Nahh!" Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto took all his length in his mouth, engulfing his cock with his warm wet cavern. Naruto bobbed his head up and down, fast then slow then fast again, deep-throating the raven slowly driving him crazy.

Sasuke griped Naruto's golden locks and scraped his scalp with his finger nails, tugging on the hair. Naruto left the hard erection with a 'pop' sound, the raven groaning at the lost contact. Naruto crawled back onto Sasuke and smashed their lips together, his lip bleeding lightly when the other bites it. Naruto moaned at the combination of pain and pleasure as Sasuke moved to bite his shoulder, drawing blood.

Sasuke sneaked his hand to tug at the other's pants, feeling that it's unfair that the other still half clothed when he was fully naked. Naruto chuckled and retreated from the raven's neck as he got up and peeled his pants and boxers off of his body. Sasuke stared at the blond and mentally smacked himself in the head for not noticing how HOT the other was sooner.

Naruto yelped as Sasuke grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the bed, switching positions so now Sasuke was on top. Naruto moaned when Sasuke started stroking his painfully hard cock but writhed when he felt the hand leave his erection and go down to his entrance. Sasuke played with the pink puckered hole a little before slightly inserting his forefinger in, causing the blond to frown at the slight stinging sensation ,although it wasn't unbearable.

He kissed his neck while pulling his finger in and out of the blond, slowly inserting his middle finger. Sasuke made scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching the ring of muscles, preparing it for something much larger in hope to decrease the forthcoming pain. Naruto's eyes widened when fingertips brushed his prostate and a silent scream escaped his mouth.

Deciding he prepared the blond far enough, and also noting his self-control was slowly disappearing, he removed the fingers and placed his cock at Naruto's entrance.

Seeing the blond nod was all he needed to thrust forward and penetrate him, stopping when he was in all the way to make the body beneath him adjust the new sensation. Naruto was on the verge of tears, not having sex for a while causing the pain to be much worse.

Sasuke kissed his forehead and nose and cheeks in effort to comfort the aching blond, licking the fresh tears away. Naruto inhaled and bucked his hips, encouraging Sasuke to move. Sasuke slowly slid out until only the head was in and thrust back in, unconsciously hitting the other's prostate on the way. Naruto cried out as pain and pleasure filled him and his hands flew upwards to grip Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke panted heavily, filled with pure bliss. The blond wasn't aware to how incredibly good it felt to be inside him.

Sasuke started a steady slow rhythm, cautious not to hurt the blond, as he already felt guilty that he felt pain when he himself never felt this good his entire life. The pain Naruto felt subsided and turned to pleasure, cries of pain turning into throaty moans.

He wanted the raven to go deeper so he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, pushing Sasuke deeper and once again hitting that bundle of nerves that caused him see white.

"F-Faster! Ngh.. Harder! Ahh!" Naruto moaned out and tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke quickened his pace, hitting the blond's prostate dead on every time. Naruto's back arched off the bed , both their chests almost touching.

Sasuke sneaked his hand to Naruto's throbbing cock and stroked him along with his thrusts, the only sound filling the room being loud moans and cries of pleasure.

Naruto yelled his release as he came in Sasuke's hand, the other soon followed as he felt walls clenching around him, spilling his seed inside of the model. He licked his hand clean, making Naruto moan at the sight. He collapsed next to him, bringing his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest, kissing it lightly. Sasuke smirked and buried his face into Naruto's soft blond hair.

"Mmmm... Hey bastard?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his leg around the taller male.

"Yes, idiot?" Sasuke smirked and stroked Naruto's leg with his other arm.

"I do like you... but I did Say that thing mostly to piss you off." Naruto looked at Sasuke, smiling sheepishly. Sasuke shook his head and smiled. '_I should have known..._'

"Dobe." Sasuke said and placed his forehead on the other's, eyes closed.

"Teme." Naruto grinned and pecked the raven's pale pink lips. Sasuke smiled and pecked the blond back.

"I think I'm falling for you." Sasuke opened his eyes to find wide blue orbs stare at him.

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes staring at Sasuke with hope and hesitation. Sasuke brushed his nose against Naruto's and re-closed his eyes.

"Yeah." He answered softly. Naruto uncontrollably grinned and hugged the raven tightly.

"I think I am, too, although you're still a bastard for all I care." They chuckled softly. Naruto suddenly shot up and looked at Sasuke's surprised face.

"Oh, oh! I want to show you something! Come!" Naruto said and pulled Sasuke off the bed, pulling the covers over them and running out of the room. He led Sasuke to the other side of the apartment, stopping in front of a dark red door. Naruto looked at Sasuke smirking.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told. He heard the door open and felt Naruto's hands on his waist, pulling him into the mysterious room. Naruto leaned to Sasuke's ear and whispered "You can open them now."  
Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes went completely wide.

There, on the floor and on the walls were drawn pictures of mountains and oceans, hills and skies, some even showed people walking down the park or holding hands. Sasuke neared the pictures, stroking them with his fingertips. He looked back to the smiling blond beside him.

"You drew all this?" Sasuke asked as he neared Naruto.

"Yeah. Their like my babies." Naruto looked around and a smile spread on his face. Sasuke looked at the blond smiling softly. Naruto's face seemed to glow and he couldn't look more beautiful to the raven. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Do you... Like them?" Naruto asked.

"They're beautiful. I love them." Sasuke hugged the blond close to his body.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke's face and body. "You know, I want to draw you sometime..."

"It'd be nice." Sasuke sighed happily.

"Nude." Naruto finished.

"You just had to go and ruin the moment ,didn't ya?" Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto with his eyebrow raised.

"Hehe... Sorry."

* * *

**Well, that was...Long. At least for me. Longest thing I've ever written. I'm feeling proud. I've finally managed to stop the massive nosebleed -Wipes nose- You have no idea how much I blushed when I finished writing the lemon part. My mom actually made me take my temperature to make sure I'm okay. That was awkward... Well I hope Everyone enjoyed it and again, don't forget to review. I kinda fixed up the errors and some things that looked cliche to me.**

**Ja ne! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I loved them all! -hands cookies-**

**I really liked how the story came out, 'cause I'm still a newbie at writing and stuff... -Sighs-  
Oh well...**

**So listen, I have a couple of ideas for my next SasuNaru story:**

**One: Sasuke is somehow cripple (like deft or mute not leg cripple) but it's a mental thing caused by a trauma, and Naruto somehow heals him (That's more drama and romance than humor)**

**Two: Naruto works for Sasuke at a modeling agency, Sasuke is dating Sakura and Naruto is in love with her and they get together (can't tell you how, that'll ruin the surprise...Hehe) It's like rivals turning into lovers kind of thing... More humorist than the other one...**

**Another one is where I tell two different stories, one on Sasuke and the other on Naru, that each happens in a different place and time, but their stories cross and they meet and you know what happens from there...**

**So? If you have any ideas of your own I'd love to hear them!**

**Ja ne! -blows kisses-**


End file.
